My Immortal
by Selene-daughter of the sea
Summary: When the council puts the last Uchiha to death instead of letting him honor an agreement between his parents, and Naruto, Naruto strikes out on her own. Finding an experimental seal to send her to the past, she goes, hoping to change what happens. Will she succeed? What will happen if she does. AU contains Fem!Naruto
1. Breakaway and trip to past

**Author's note**: Hello everyone, Selene is here again. I have another Naruto story for you all. I'm sorry about the lateness of my other stories, but work and school has been hectic lately. Ah well, I hope you all enjoy. Some of the parts may seem similar to other stories, but I promise I did not still them I just expanded on them as well as adding my own stuff. Sorry again about that and I hope you enjoy the following story.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Jutsu (will be in English, as I do not speak Japanese at all)**_

**Demon/Summon speaking**

_Alternate future, flashbacks, and emphasis on words_

Warnings: fem!Naruto (I will be using the same name so no bitching about it haters), OOC, cursing, etc.

Title is based off the song with the same name by Evanescence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, sorry.

Chapter 1~

Breakaway from Konoha and travel to the past

_Naruto pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, standing in the bathroom of the small hotel she had stayed the night in. She didn't know why the council had sent her and Kakashi-sensei on a mission two days before the trial that Tsunade, who was the Godaime Hokage, had told her would happen. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that they were trying to hide something from her and Kakashi._

"_Everything alright in there, Naruto?" a voice from the other side of the door said._

"_Its fine, Kakashi-sensei; I was just wondering about why we were sent out on this mission to Suna before the Sasuke's trial," she called back. She shook her head and opened the door, seeing her sensei, a tall man with spikey gray hair, with his Konoha forehead protector over one eye. The eye that was showing showed the same worry she felt._

"_It does seem strange, sense they could have just sent the message by hawk," he agreed as he stepped to the side so that she could leave the bathroom. "Oh well, we've delivered the message and can head back. Hopefully they came up with a positive solution."_

"_They'd better," Naruto said, heading for the bed she had occupied the night before. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a high neck that fell just below her ribcage, with the Uzumaki swirl in orange on the back of it. On her forearms, between her hands and elbows were black wraps and her black and orange pants sat low on her waist (her outfit is similar to what Frontier Brain Lucy from Pokémon wears). Her outfit showed off her body, but also showed her deadliness as you could see taut muscles hidden just beneath the surface. "I just hope they don't do anything to try and break the contract my dad made with Sasuke's."_

_Kakashi nodded as he grabbed his bag as well. "I doubt they'd try anything. It's a formal agreement that has serious consequences for those that try anything," he said. He had found out about the contract when Naruto had come to him, admonishing him for never telling her about her parents._

_The contract in question was hiding in a small storage seal that Naruto had in her weapons pouch. It detailed whom the contract was for and what it entailed. Considering that the only other person who could fulfil the agreement was dead due to an illness and death at his younger brother's hands, Sasuke was the only other one who could fulfil it from the Uchiha clan. Luckily, their parents had thought to make it to where either son could fulfil the agreement in case one died before all parties involved turned 18._

_Little did either shinobi know, the trial was already finished and the last Uchiha dead._

_0000000000_

_(Konoha, five days later)_

_Shikamaru leaned against the wall near the guard post, waiting. He'd been elected by the group to tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei what had happened while they were gone, not that he was looking forward to it. 'Troublesome,' he thought, waiting for the duo to show._

_He couldn't believe what the council had done, even after the Hokage had promised Naruto there would be a fair trial. The interesting thing though? None of the ninja council was present at the trial. That led him to believe that something was going on._

_He sighed again, looking at the road. He'd rather be cloud watching, but he had to let the duo know what happened. Looking down the road, he spotted a patch of blonde and stood straight, waiting for it to approach. As it got closer, Shikamaru could see two people approaching. He waited, going over what he would say in his head._

"_What are you doing here, Shikamaru? I thought that you and the others would be hanging out," Naruto said, seeing one of her first friends at the gate. "Did we miss the teme's trial?"_

_Shikamaru closed his eyes, clenching his fist. "This isn't the place to talk about this, Naruto. Let's head to a safer location."_

_Kakashi nodded, and began to lead the other two to a quiet diner, taking a seat in a booth near the back. Naruto and Shikamaru followed suit._

"_What happened, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked once they were settled._

"_The trial is over, but…" Shikamaru searched for what to say. "I'm sorry, Naruto. They executed him for not complying with their plans. From what he told me before they headed to the death chamber, they had wanted to marry him off to a bride of their choice. It was either that or death and he refused."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Did they not even care about the contract that our father's had written?" she asked._

"_The strange thing, Naruto, is that none of the ninja council was there at the trial. Even they wouldn't have forced him to choose that if they had known there was a betrothal contract for him already. According to what some of the civilian council said, they didn't want 'The Last Uchiha'," he spat those words, "marrying the 'Demon Brat'. They didn't care about the contract at all. Sakura was even going to go along with it."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened before looking at his student. He didn't know what she would do, but he had a bad feeling that Naruto was going to do something drastic. "Didn't the clan heads try to override it?" he asked._

"_They tried, but they didn't find out about the sentencing until right before his execution," Shikamaru answered. He was mad at the civilian and elder councils, so were the others of the surviving Konoha twelve, except for Sakura._

_Naruto clenched her fist, trying to contain her fury. She couldn't believe the council would pull something like this, but she trusted Shikamaru. She growled, her pupils becoming slits. "Thank you for telling us, Shikamaru," she said, standing up._

_Kakashi stood as well, seeing the look in her eyes. "Naruto?" he asked, worried for his ex-student._

"_Did they bury him in the Uchiha compound graveyard?" she asked Shikamaru, ignoring Kakashi for the moment._

_Shikamaru nodded, worried as well. "What are you going to do, Naruto?" he asked._

"_I'm leaving Konoha. I can't stay in a place that goes against their word," she said, heading for the door._

"_What about your friends?" Kakashi asked, hoping to head her off._

"_They'll manage, Kakashi-sensei. They always do," she told him heading out the door. Heading for the Uchiha compound, she stopped inside, looking at the graveyard. 'I promise, Sasuke. As long as I draw breath, I will avenge your death,' she thought, looking at his grave marker._

_Pulling off her forehead protector, she pulled out a kunai and slashed through the mark on it. She'd rather be labeled a missing nin then stay a loyal shinobi of the village that had killed her last chance at family. So that she could keep it quiet until after she confronted Tsunade, she put a simple genjutsu on it, hoping to keep others from noticing it until she was ready to leave the village._

_Placing her hand on the marker and sighing one more time, she stood and began to jump over the rooftops towards the Hokage tower. She could see several other ninja running the same way, but she kept her distance, just in case one of them happened to be a Hyuuga. With their bloodline, the Byakugan, they would be able to see through the genjutsu she had put on her forehead protector._

'_I'm just glad it can't see through the genjutsu Kurama put on me before he died,' Naruto thought. She missed the old fox that had given his life for hers when she was eight years old. Of course, being told that her existence had to do with a deal her mother made with the fox wasn't a walk in the park. 'I wonder if dad knew about the deal mom made,' she thought._

_According to the old fox, her mom had been barren, not that many people knew that. Kushina had wanted children though, and thus she made a deal with the fox. Her first child, or children if twins, would be considered hanyou's, half demon, half human, in exchange for being able to have children. Kurama had agreed, and thus she had come about. Lucky for her, some of her fox features, thanks to the genjutsu on her, made it seem like it was from the fox's chakra instead of herself._

_Shaking away those thoughts, she looked up and saw she was near the tower. Smirking a bit, she jumped, landing on the wall and began to run up it towards Tsunade's office. It wasn't as if she hadn't used the window before. Reaching said window, she went through it, and stood up._

"_Naruto, when did you get back?" Tsunade asked, turning around in her chair. She looked older as well as a bit paler, the blue diamond on her forehead standing out in a stark contrast to her skin._

"_Kakashi-sensei and I got back about a half-hour ago," Naruto said, crossing her arms. "Shikamaru was waiting at the gate to tell us what happened."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened. "Now, Naruto…" she began._

"_You _lied_, Tsunade," Naruto growled, her pupils still silted. "You promised that Sasuke would get a fair trial, and I had to find out form Shikamaru about what the civilian and elder council tried to pull. He was my betrothed, _Hokage_," she spat the word 'Hokage' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "My parents and Sasuke's had an agreement between them and your council tried to break it up. In the end, they decided to kill him instead of letting him honor the agreement," Naruto growled, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't believe that Tsunade had allowed them to go with it._

"_He was a traitor, Naruto. They dealt with him the same way they deal with all traitors," Tsunade snapped._

"_You know as well as I do what Orochimaru's curse seal can do to a person's mind. It doesn't matter any, though," Naruto told her, leaning against the wall, "I'm leaving this kami-forsaken village for good."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she queried._

"_Since the council hate's having a 'demon' here, I'm leaving for good. Don't try and stop me," Naruto said, seeing Tsunade about to open her mouth in protest, "I'm through with this village." With that statement, she let the genjutsu on her forehead protector fall, allowing the slash through the mark to show._

_Tsunade's eyes widened and she stood, about to call for ANBU when she felt steel against her neck._

"_Go ahead, call for them," Naruto sneered. "It will just make my leaving more interesting." She stepped away, towards the window. "Don't try and convince me, _Hokage_, my decision is final." With those words, Naruto leapt out the widow, landing on a nearby roof. She took off towards the gate, several shinobi following her. The slashed through forehead protector telling them all that she was defecting._

_Tsunade shouted for ANBU and when four appeared, sent them out to convey messages. Two of them, Dog and Snake, were sent out after the fleeing shinobi, while Crow was sent to gather the council members and Wolf sent to get Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake. As she waited for the two shinobi, Tsunade sat in her chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She hadn't thought that the council's decision would come to this._

"_Hokage?" a voice asked from the door._

_Looking up, Tsunade saw the requested shinobi looking at her, worried. "Come in, Umino and Hatake. We have much to discuss," she said._

_0000000000_

_Naruto leapt over the buildings, noticing that she was being followed. She raised an eyebrow, seeing that several were from the Hyuuga family, but she knew that they, along with the Inuzuka clan would have some of the easiest time following her. She had to come up with a way to confuse them._

_As she was thinking of plans, four shinobi landed in front of her. Naruto slid to a stop, seeing that it was one of the genin that had been made the year before, along with their instructor. She sneered, pulling out a three-pronged kunai from her pouch. She had managed to perfect her father's _**Hirashin **(1)_ technique a few months back and she was willing to use it to aid in her escape._

"_Stop right there, Uzumaki," the jonin, a tall, slender black-haired male with startling green eyes said. "Come with us quietly or we will use force to make you come."_

_She snorted, throwing the kunai at them. The genin parted, thinking that she was going to hit them with it, but it landed on the roof of a building two roof's away. She smirked. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your invitation," she said, forming a seal with her hands. In a flash of yellow, she appeared on the same roof as her kunai. Picking it up, she began to run again._

_Seeing the gates, she sped up, using her Kitsune chakra to help her speed up. She ran out the gates, heading out towards the unknown. She refused to stop, not even when she heard more sounds of pursuers. The pursuers stopped as they saw her heading towards the Land of Waves, knowing that they might not help them get her back._

_Naruto kept running, going over the bridge that she had helped save on her first mission out of Konoha and into the village nearby. She wanted to see to old friends one more time before she headed for parts unknown._

_0000000000_

"_Naruto what!?" Iruka asked, not believing what Tsunade had told him._

"_She declared herself a missing nin and was last seen heading towards the gate to leave the village," Tsunade repeated, pinching the bridge of her nose. She should have known that this was going to be a headache. She could already feel the need for some sake._

"_Why though?" Iruka asked, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs._

"_It's because of what happened to Sasuke, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the wall. For once, there was no book in his hands as he regarded the other two in the room._

"_Yes, and how did you figure that out, Hatake?" Tsunade asked, glaring at him._

"_I was there when Shikamaru told her what happened. I didn't think that she would willingly leave the village, though," he replied, gulping slightly._

"_This is bad," Iruka said. "Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto (yes I know he's most likely dead in the series, but I want him alive for this part), is still out there. Who knows what he'll do if he finds Naruto."_

"_I've got teams going out after her, but I also have to inform the council about her defect, Iruka," Tsunade remarked. She could already feel a headache coming on. "They'll no doubt have her labeled as a criminal and put her in the Bingo book."_

"_You can't allow them to do that," Kakashi said, looking at her. "That would put all sorts of glory hunters on her tail."_

"_I don't have a choice, Hatake," Tsunade snapped. She sighed. "I'm just glad that the Akatsuki are all gone."_

_Iruka and Kakashi nodded, agreeing with that statement. Had the criminal organization still been around, who knows what would have happened to the blonde chunin._

_0000000000_

_(Seven weeks later)_

_Naruto sighed, going through one of Orochimaru's old bases. Nearby, he could hear Kabuto cursing as he stumbled over a forgotten box. The silver-haired male had found him when he was visiting Haku and Zabuza's graves in Wave and had joined her ever since. Kabuto had shaken his head when he heard what the council pulled and had promised to help the Kitsune._

"_Anything?" Naruto asked, as she looked through the rows of scrolls in the room._

"_Not yet. I do know that what he had was an experimental one, but I'm not sure how far he'd gotten on it before Sasuke killed him," Kabuto said. The duo were searching for a certain scroll with an experimental seal on it that, in theory, could send a person or people back in time to a certain point, though they wouldn't be able to return at all._

_Naruto bit her lip, looking through the scrolls. A small seal caught her eye and she pulled out a scroll, wrinkling her forehead. She opened it and began to read. Her eyes widened and she smiled, hope starting to show in her eyes. "Kabuto, I found it!" she called._

_Kabuto came over and saw the scroll. He nodded in agreement. "That's it, alright. From what I can remember, Orochimaru said that all that was needed was sealing ink, with blood and chakra infused in it if possible, and at least two people to power it up. Do you want me to go back with you?" he asked, looking at Naruto._

_Naruto shook her head. "I plan on trying to get the old man to only tell the Ninja council about the sealing of Kurama and keeping it a secret from everyone else, while at the same time possibly sealing myself into my younger self. That way, when I'm older in that time, I'll know what happened and be able to stop it." She clenched her fist, remembering the first deaths that happened, even before the Chunin exams. 'Zabuza, Haku, I'll make sure you stay alive this time,' she thought._

_Kabuto nodded and the two headed towards a room that would be good for the sealing, bringing a large pot of ink with them. Naruto slit her finger a bit to allow her blood and chakra into the ink and stirred it, before she and Kabuto began to make the seal on the ground._

_Once it was finished, Naruto moved to the center of the seal, with Kabuto at one of the strategic points. "Good luck, Yoko no Konoha (2)," he said, referring to the nickname that Konoha had given her after her defection from the village. Naruto smiled faintly and with that, the two charged their chakra into the seal. With a bang and a flash of light, Naruto disappeared._

_Kabuto fell to his knees, feeling death and other ninja approaching. 'The ninja are too late,' he thought, laughing softly. As his heart came to a stop, the last thing he saw was ninja swarming into the room. 'Glad Naruto managed to take the scroll with her.' With that last thought, Kabuto welcomed Shinigami and left the mortal plane for good._

**Author's note:** Whew, the first chapter is done. Part of this, the contract and Sasuke's death by the council belong to different stories, but I truly added my own twist to the tales. I hope you like it and please review. I love them and let me know what you think. Ja ne!

**Definitions**

1 – Hirashin: flying thunder god

2 – Fox demon of the leaf (don't own title, belongs to another author who is a very good writer)

~Selene-daughter of the sea


	2. The Past

**Author****'s**** note**: Hello readers, I hope you are ready for the next chapter of My Immortal. I'm glad that so many people like this story already. ^.^ Anyway, just to let my readers know, some of what I put may not be correct, as most of my Naruto knowledge is from the show and I haven't watched it in a couple of years, so sorry. Oh, and some of what happened in the show will still happen here, some will change, and some will be gone completely.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Jutsu (will be in English, as I do not speak Japanese at all)**_

**Demon/Summon speaking**

_Alternate future, flashbacks, and emphasis on words_

Warnings: fem!Naruto (I will be using the same name so no bitching about it haters), OOC, cursing, etc.

The title is based off the song with the same name by Evanescence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, sorry.

Chapter 2~

The past

(September 10, one month before the Kyuubi attack)

In a tall red tower, hunched over a desk that had stacks of papers on it, was a man with spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing the Hokage outfit with kanji on it that read fourth. It was the Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Naruto's father. He glared at the paper work in front of him, wishing it would disappear.

'Now I know why Hiruzen was happy to pass on the mantle,' he thought. He sighed, reaching for another stack. Seeing that it was a proposal to give the civilian council more power, he snorted and threw it away. 'Will they ever stop trying?' he mused silently as he kept working.

Suddenly, one of his ANBU, wearing a wolf mask appeared in front of him. "Hokage, sir," he said, bowing deeply.

Minato looked up. "What is it, Wolf?" he asked.

"There's a disturbance in one of the training grounds, sir. There seems to be something almost carving itself into the ground in Training Ground 7," he said.

Minato stood up, worried. "Did you get a good look at it?" he asked.

Wolf shook his head. "I caught just a glimpse of it before the light became too bright. It almost looked like a seal," he answered.

Minato swallowed, worried. 'I hope this isn't an enemy attack,' he thought. The village was still recovering slightly from the Third Ninja War, and it would be bad if they were attacked.

"Find Hiruzen and Jiraya and have them meet me at the training grounds," Minato ordered. Wolf nodded and left in a swirl of leaves. Concentrating on one of his special kunai he had left in the clearing, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

0000000000000

(Training Ground 7)

In the middle of the clearing, a bright white light appeared, getting brighter as it painted a seal into the ground. As it neared its peak, a figure appeared in the middle of the finished seal, a scroll in her hands. Several Jonin and ANBU gathered around the edge of the clearing, eyes closed against the brightness as they waited for the light to die. They didn't know if there was an attack or not, but they wanted to be ready just in case.

As Minato landed in the clearing, the light from the seal began to dim, showing all those present the figure in the middle. The surrounding shinobi crouched, ready to attack when they saw the scratched forehead protector. Several froze, however, when they saw that the figure looked a female version of the fourth Hokage. What threw them off, though, was the faded whisker marks on her cheeks and the scroll in her hands.

Minato watched the figure warily. He wasn't sure who she was or why she was there, but he wanted to find the underlying cause of it. He looked over to one of the gathered shinobi, a Hyuuga from what he could tell that had activated their Byakugan as soon as the light faded and headed over to them.

"What do you see, Hizashi?" he asked, stopping next to the figure.

"Lord Hokage," Hizashi said, bowing his head slightly. "The girl has a fairly large chakra system, but the odd thing is that there appears to be a genjutsu of sorts on her. I can't see past it though, leading me to believe that it may either be demonic in origin or has a seal holding it in place."

Minato nodded, mentally going over the seals he knew that could help. He looked towards the figure again and saw the charred grass. 'Odd,' he thought as he stepped forward to look at the area.

As he approached, Naruto's head shot up, staring at Minato in first confusion then displeasure. She curled her lip in distaste as she stood from the crouch she was in, noting the circle of Jonin and ANBU around her. 'So,' she thought, 'the seal actually worked. Good to know that snake-face was good for something.' She narrowed her eyes as one of the shinobi moved to grab a kunai from their pouch. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, turning to the person in question who froze at seeing the slit-like pupils in the cerulean eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Minato asked, trying to calm the situation down. He didn't want any of the shinobi present hurt, as they didn't know who the young woman was.

Naruto turned back to Minato and opened her mouth. Before she could say anything, though, two figures appeared on either side on him. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing them. 'Old man, Pervy Sage,' she thought sadly. It was odd seeing them alive and well.

Minato noticed her reaction to the two newcomers and filed that away as something else to ask about. "Glad you two could make it," he said to the newcomers. "Sensei, can you tell what kind of seal is leftover in the grass?" he asked Jiraya.

Jiraya looked and shook his head. "It's not something I'm familiar with, Minato." The seal intrigued him, yes, but the girl did as well. She truly looked like a female version of his student. 'Interesting,' he thought. He had noticed her reaction to his and sensei's arrival. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she knows us, but that can't be as I've never seen anyone like her before. The only other thing I can think of, though, is time travel, which is in itself dangerous.' He shook his head as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"I think that it's best if we spoke where not so many ears can hear, _Hokage_," Naruto said. She wanted to keep her presence here to be hidden from Danzo as long as possible. She had never felt comfortable around the member of the Elder Council, even if he had managed to get her some of her mother's possessions when she turned 16.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "I agree that it might be best. Besides, I doubt she can take on all three of us, Minato," he told his successor.

Minato considered what was said. "Alright, but Hizashi comes as well. That way, he can help if need be," he finally agreed. "We'll speak more in my office."

Naruto sighed in relief as her father, not that any of the surrounding people knew that, agreed to her request. She thought that it would be harder, but she knew that it would be a while before she was back up to strength from that seal. 'I can see why Orochimaru recommended having at least two people activate it,' she thought as she nodded in agreement. 'I think I only have enough chakra right now to go to the Hokage's office in a **shushin** (1).'

With that being said, Hizashi stepped forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'll take you there," he told her. With that, the group of five disappeared from the training grounds while the other shinobi dispersed, either to their homes, or to their missions.

0000000000000

(Hokage's Office)

Five figures appeared in a swirl of leaves. Minato sat in the chair behind the desk, Hiruzen and Jiraya standing on either side of him. Naruto stood in front of the desk as Hizashi stood to the side, watching them. He wondered what was going on and who the girl was.

"I guess I should start with my name," Naruto said, rubbing the wrappings on her forearm.

Four pairs of eyebrows rose, as if saying 'you think?'

"Before I start, though, is there a seal or something you could activate so none of what I reveal leaves this room?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded, making the seal to activate the security and silence seals around the room. No one outside the office would be able to come in or hear what was being said. "Alright, the seals are activated. Now, can you tell us who you are and why you have a Konoha forehead protector? I, for one, don't remember ever seeing you in the academy or even in the Bingo book."

Naruto nodded, looking at the three figures in front of her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I could also say that my last name is Namikaze, considering that's my father's last name," she said, noticing the reactions to what she said. "As for what I'm doing here and my forehead protector, well, I came from the future to try and change what I can."

Minato's eyes widened when he heard her name. "Who are your parents?" he asked, disregarding the coming from the future remark for now. There would be time for that little mystery.

Naruto smirked, showing her prankster side. "Why, I'm surprised none of you have figured it out yet seeing as I'm going to be born in a month's time," she answered.

The eyes of all the males in the room widened at that statement. Then, Jiraya let out a snort. "I can actually see that, seeing as you might look like Minato, but you act a lot more like Kushina," he chuckled.

The others rolled their eyes at his statement, though they could see what they meant. "What do you mean, by coming from the future?" Hiruzen asked, going into what was dubbed his 'professor' mode. He was truly curious about what the girl, Naruto, had meant.

"Exactly what I said," she supplied. "What I say here doesn't leave this room, alright?" she asked, receiving nods from the others. "In my time, out of all the people in this room currently, I'm the only one still alive. The time I come from is ruled by the Godaime Hokage, and the Fourth Great Ninja War has finished."

Their eyes widened at what she said, going over. "Who is the Godaime Hokage, and why did you come back?" Jiraya asked.

"She's one of your teammates, Pervy Sage," Naruto smirked. "I came back to stop several events in the future from happening, including the execution of the last Uchiha."

Minato stared at his revealed daughter, worried. If what she said was true, then the future was bad. Then he froze at what her last sentence was. "What do you mean, the last Uchiha?" he asked.

"Just what I meant, _father_. The villagers never followed you request to see me as a hero for holding the Kyuubi after you sealed him in me. Instead, they viewed you as a hero and saw me as the demon itself; even going as far as to try and kill me several times before I finally became a ninja." Naruto paused at that, rubbing the spot where the scar on her chest was. It never really healed, as a scar was there to show how close of a brush with death she had, and the death of her first true friend. She shook her head, brushing those thoughts aside. "It came to a pinnacle when I was eight. They nearly succeeded, but Kyuubi gave his life for mine."

Jiraya looked at the girl in pity. He had seen the gesture she made, making him think that there was a scar of some sort. He honestly couldn't believe that the villagers would throw away Minato's sacrifice like that.

Hizashi shook his head. He couldn't believe that villagers would take out their anger on a young girl. Then he asked something he had wondered about for a little while. "What about the genjutsu on you?" he asked. "I can tell you have one on you, but I can see through it."

Hiruzen and Jiraya turned to look at Hizashi since they hadn't known that he had seen that earlier. They shared a look before looking at Naruto.

Naruto gulped, wondering what she should do before deciding that they might as well know. She concentrated on the chakra surrounding her, letting it down to show them what she was hiding. Looking behind her, she saw two yellow foxtails waving behind her and she knew that on her head would be two fox ears. Naruto looked at the four men, judging their reactions.

Minato's eyes widened as he saw the extra features on the girl. "How?" he choked, wondering if it was because of the Kyuubi's death while sealed in her.

"Mom had made a deal with Kyuubi. You probably didn't know, but she had been barren after an accident as a child. She wanted children, so she made a deal with Kyuubi. In exchange for being allowed to have children with you, the first, i.e. me, would become a hanyou," Naruto explained. "Don't be mad at her, as I would have made the same decision if I was her."

Jiraya nodded. "It does make sense, if you think about it," he said. "Remember, Minato, you and Kushina had trouble conceiving a child before Kushina finally became pregnant."

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Can you finish your story?" he asked Naruto. He truly worried for the future of the village if they were willing to disregard his last wish.

Naruto nodded. "About 8 years in the future, most of the Uchiha's get killed by the prodigy of the clan, who then goes rogue. What no one knew is it was the Elder Council that ordered their deaths, seeing as they thought the Uchiha's were a threat. That left only one Uchiha, Sasuke, in the village, to grow up arrogant." Naruto continued her tale, telling them all what happened.

At the end, there wasn't an open hand left in the room. None of them could believe what would happen. "What can't you change and what can you?" Hizashi finally asked.

"The Kyuubi's sealing still has to go through, sad to say, as he is what saved my life. I'll be sealing myself in my baby form as well, so that when the time is right, the memories will help. The Uchiha massacre has to happen as well, but Itachi and Sasuke's death's I will do my best to prevent, even if I have to take Orochimaru's mark myself. It's better than letting him place it on Sasuke, as it warped his mind. I know quite a bit about sealing, so that will help," Naruto replied, glad that they were willing to help. "The first two deaths I will do my best to stop, though, are that of Haku Yuki's and Zabuza Momoichi's. Both are pivotal players in the years ahead."

"What can we do to help?" Hiruzen asked.

"When the sealing is done, tell only the Ninja council the truth. Fudge what happened to the Elder and Civilian councils, as they are the ones that leaked out my status as the Kyuubi's container to the village," Naruto suggested. "Also, strengthen any treaties you might have at the moment and create new ones. With the Hidden Cloud Village, it was a trick that was pulled by the council members that lead to what happened with Hinata."

All four men nodded, and with that said, the group began to make plans for what lay ahead.

**Author's note**: Well, that is the first full chapter of My Immortal done. I was going to do the Kyuubi attack, but I decided that that would take too long, so that will be in the next chapter along with several events after that. I am glad that people like this story and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Translations~

Shushin – teleport; the user disappears in a cloud of smoke and usually leaves, though it depends on the user.

Please review and tell me what you think, everyone. I worked hard on this. Ja ne!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


End file.
